Scoobies: Atlantis
by Light Spinner
Summary: Ten 100 word drabbles crossing over with Stargate: Atlantis in response to Stacia's Transplanted Scoobies challenge.
1. Army vs Air Force

**Scoobies: Atlantis**

**Drabble #1: Army vs. Air Force**

Author: Light Spinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate: Atlantis.

AN: I don't have access to sci-fi channel and thus haven't seen the second season of Stargate: Atlantis. I've only seen part of season 1.

-----------------------------

"I don't know; Air Force's at least as freaky as the army."

"When's the last time you faced a Braushinal?"

"You guys handled one of the those?" Riley nodded. "Congrats, but the stuff I'm dealing with's just as weird."

"Something as strange as those? Gotta be classified."

"Not my fault that your work's open to Scoobs."

"I know, the president gave you all the okay. The gang knows?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, I wished stayed in closer contact with you."

Xander laughed, before spotting Sheppard. "Major," he saluted.

"At ease. What were you talking about?"

Xander and Riley exchanged a look; "Nothing."

------------------------------

Please review.


	2. Fashion and Acronyms

**Scoobies: Atlantis**

**Drabble #2: Fashion and Acronyms**

------------------------------

"Oh my God," said Cordelia. "You're right, fashion says you can't wear plain tees. But that doesn't mean a shirt should have funky seams, or ugly rows of buttons."

"Who are you, and how did you get in here," Weir asked, both insulted and worried about the base's security.

"I'm Cordelia Chase, and I was sent by the PTB," she started.

"The who," interrupted Sheppard.

"Stands for The Powers That Be. They're sorta like supreme powers that like doing nothing that isn't cryptic, or sending people just about anywhere. I was sent to help, and obviously you guys need it."

------------------------------

Please review.


	3. Gaud Help Us

**Scoobies: Atlantis**

**Drabble #3: Gaud Help Us**

------------------------------

"Doctor Weir," Grobin called. "This letter was found in with the supplies."

Weir accepted the manila envelope, and opened it to find the most gaudy necklace she'd ever seen. That was saying something.

Just then Sheppard came over about a mission briefing.

Putting the charm down; Weir started moving to invite the military officer in, when the amulet released something similar to a hurricane of light. After a few seconds it dissipated to reveal a man with bleached blonde hair wearing all black.

"Oh, bloody hell! I die, saving the world, just to get teleported to some cheap sci-fi show!"

------------------------------

Please review.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Scoobies: Atlantis**

**Drabble #4: Sleeping Beauty**

------------------------------

"Hold on," commanded John.

"What is it, sir," asked Aiden.

"I thought I saw something," and with that comment John walked into one of Atlantis's many yet unknown rooms to find that he was right. There was a woman with long blue hair lying on a bed. She looked dead, but when the Major checked he found a pulse. "What do you think happened?"

"Seems pretty fairy tale if I'm going to be honest, sir."

"So, what? You want me to kiss her," John asked incredulously. Aiden's response was to try suppressing a smirk. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. "

------------------------------

Please review.


	5. Pylea, O Land That I Hate

**Scoobies: Atlantis**

**Drabble #5: Pylea, O Land That I Hate**

------------------------------

Krevlornswath of the Deathwak clan had just been sitting in the grass near Pylea's big ring of stone when it turned on and did a whole 'whoosh' thing. "Whoa, nelly." Then four people in coordinating outfits walked out. "Uh-hi. Who are you, and does that go the other way?"

"Of course it does. Don't you know what that is," replied the somewhat stocky one.

"No, and really don't care, sweetpea. Just want it to get me outta here."

He went over to it, looked around for a minute, then turned back to them. "Yeah, how do you turn this on?"

------------------------------

Please review.


	6. The Pet

Scoobies: Atlantis

Drabble #6: The Pet

------------------------------

"Where did you say you found her," Beckett asked.

"Sumner's quarters," answered Sheppard. "Ford and I were cleaning them out. Is something wrong?"

"It's a rat. What could be wrong," snarked McKay.

"Actually, that's the problem," Beckett stated.

"Yeah, I mean, she was obviously smuggled in; everyone knows pets aren't allowed. But we can't exactly send her back."

"No, son," replied Beckett. "The problem is, according to her DNA, she's human."

"That's impossible!"

Three weeks later McKay was proven wrong when Beckett undid the self-imposed incantation.

If only Willow knew the trouble giving the colonel his daughter, 'Amy's pet,' caused.

------------------------------

Please review.


	7. Oliver

Scoobies: Atlantis

Drabble #7: Oliver

------------------------------

AG-1 was fighting the wraiths as they tried to get back to the stargate when suddenly:

"Food, glorious food!

Hot sausage and mustard!

While we're in the mood

Cold jelly and custard!

Pease pudding and savloys!

What next is the-"

With a burst of adrenaline the team managed to get back to the clearing, dial out, and return to Atlantis, where Ford promptly asked Sheppard, "Major, were the wraith really singing a song from Oliver?"

"I think so, Lt."

And back on the planet they had just returned from, a red demon named Sweet proceeded to laugh at their upset.

------------------------------

Please review.


	8. Remembrance

Scoobies: Atlantis

Drabble #8: Remembrance

------------------------------

"You guys have been dead for years. Now, don't get me wrong, it's really nice seeing you. You too, Miss Watson." Ford attempted to interrupt, but was just talked over. "She was my sixth grade teacher."

Then Sheppard turns to a young blonde Californian. "And I don't even remember your name, but I remember you wouldn't even date me!"

"Excuse me," she interrupted, standing up. "How dare you forget my name! I'm Harmony Kendall!" And then she proceeded to pout.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone called you Harm." He paused before shaking his head and continuing his tirade. "Anyway, this isn't real!"

------------------------------

Please review.


	9. McKay's Assistant

Scoobies: Atlantis

Drabble #9: McKay's Assistant

------------------------------

"How does he do it," questioned Ford as he and Sheppard watched the active chaos of Dr. McKay's lab. He was in awe of how easily McKay's latest assistant handled the Canadian's ranting and raving.

"I don't know," answered Sheppard, "but I honestly didn't expect a guy who dies his hair blue to be the one up to the job."

Just then the man in question, civilian Daniel Osborne, exited the lab. Noticing the attention he was receiving, he raised an eyebrow.

"I've got a question, how do you stand working for McKay?"

"It's all about keeping your inner cool."

------------------------------

Please review.


	10. Balkeus's Tales

Scoobies: Atlantis

Drabble #10: Balkeus's Tales

------------------------------

Bemused at Anyanka's lack of care toward the revolution she had just assisted starting, Halfrek changed the subject. "Have you heard what Balkeus has been saying? He said that leprechauns are hiding pots of gold at the end of rainbows.Who's he honestly think is going to believe that?"

Anyanka shook her head."I'm not sure who he thinks will believe his stories, but anyone who does is clearly an idiot. I don't know why D'Hoffryn keeps him. Honestly, Balkeus once told me that Atlantis was in another galaxy." Anyanka scoffed, adding, "Who in their right mind would believe that?"

------------------------------

Please review.


End file.
